


We're Okay (english version)

by lipsyncinmyheartout



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsyncinmyheartout/pseuds/lipsyncinmyheartout
Summary: a Chanwoo/Tzuyu short story
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Jung Chanwoo, Jung Chanwoo/Chou Tzuyu





	We're Okay (english version)

**Author's Note:**

> Santacruzan - a Filipino Catholic tradition held every May wherein a procession is held before an event/ritual where various queens (somehow like a ritual pageant) offer flowers as devotion to the Blessed Virgin Mary.

We're walking aimlessly in the park after the Santacruzan. I changed my clothes already and am carrying my crown on one hand while the other is holding onto his hand. He's the one carrying my gown, gosh, I'm reminded again how heavy the material is. 

Anyway, I don't know why but this walking thing became some sort of 'we' time for us. But it seems like his gaze is so distant and in deep thought, so I chided. "Hey! Why are you so quiet? I'm here! Talk to me."

He looked at me and somehow smiled but I know something is off. I just knew something is bugging him. 

"What is it? Is there any problem?" I asked him again. 

I'm quite familiar already with his sudden changes in facial expressions and right now I know he means business. 

"Tzu, we're okay right? I mean, you're okay with us? With me?" 

Where the hell did this come from? I'm bewildered because for all I know, we are indeed okay. I know it seems we're just constantly teasing each other, even in our social media posts, but that's our thing. That's how we are.

"Of course, silly! Did anything happen in particular?" I sincerely asked. His question caught me off guard that I actually stopped midway just to look at him directly.

"Oh. It's nothing..." Sometimes he does this, saying he's okay when he's not. Its not only me who deflects.

"Its because of earlier, right? Because the other queens got to have their boyfriends as their escorts, right?" Good thing I know him well, up to the point that I know of things that ruffle his feathers or things that may seem trivial to others but are important to him. I saw him glancing at said couples after the procession, earlier I thought its only out of curiosity.

"Chanu, we're fine, we're okay. And I said it before, right? That I want to walk alone during the procession, that I don't need to have a pairing with me?" 

He finally looked at me after I uttered those words. Earlier, he's subtly glancing at the floor while we started talking. "But still, I don't know if you just wanted me to insist upon it."

I gently put the crown in his head. Good thing I'm tall, its easier for me to place my palms on his cheeks. If not, it'll be a challenge for me to reach for his face. "Its like you don't know me, of course I would have informed you right away if I wanted to and I will pester you until you say yes."

He placed his free hand on my waist and then stared at me intently. "Yes, I know that. But maybe you're just waiting for me to volunteer." 

Sometimes I'm still baffled by him, its like he doesn't know me at all. We practically grew up together. 

"Chanu, you know I love our dynamic right? Please don't think otherwise even if we tease one another and banter with each other most of the time. It may be different than other couples out there but this is us, this is how we are and I love every bit of it. And don't forget, you're there earlier to support me. You even brought snacks, water, mini-fan, tissue, etc. The procession is only a short walk but you were there every step of the way, from the prepping up to packing up." I got him! He's now genuinely smiling ear to ear. His dimples are showing already! Gosh, how does a person have this kind of dimples that are so deep? God's favorite, we been knew.

He's smiling and looking at me amusingly, I don't know if it can be considered admiration, but in our case I think it is. I really am so beautiful. Kidding!

"Because its you, because you're there..." My boyfriend knows his way with words, that I know of. We may have playful banters but there are times he just says these kind of sweet nothings that just gets me.

"And how can I not be prepared with the supplies and the food, I know you bribed those four with snacks. You promised them good food in exchange for labor! To carry your FOUR-POSTER arch right?" And there's the Chanwoo I know and love. He will say something witty and cheeky, as always. 

"This is my first ever Santacruzan, I wanted it to be just as special as the way I envisioned it." He chuckled after hearing me reply in this some sort of annoyed tone. 

"Yes, I know this, all too well actually. You even tagged along Junhoe, Donghyuk, Hanbin hyung and Bobby hyung just to make it happen." 

I encircled my arms around his waist then looked at him charmingly before exclaiming "But I'm so pretty as Reyna delas Flores, right? And my road crew is just as dashing, most especially my executive assistant."

He enveloped me in a half-hug then said "Its getting dark already, we better get going. Remember Miss, I have to drop you off at your house before returning to mine."

We merrily went our way then, with my arm on his waist and his arm around my shoulders. Unfortunately, he removed the crown already, I did not even get the chance to take a picture of him wearing it. Next time.


End file.
